TDW's Fall Brawl
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the fifth ever TDW Pay-Per-View as there are 10 great matches on the card. Rated M for Violence, Language, and more, Some of it was written by ShokuAli16. ENJOY EVERYONE!
1. Kickoff Show and Sugar vs Lindsay

TDW's Fall Brawl Kickoff Show

 **Summary: This is the opening chapter of TDW's Fall Brawl as this is the kickoff show. Complete with the TDW Debut of Ali Moonbeam as she's hosting the show with a segment simila to "Piper's Pit" called "Ali's Pit and a rematch between Lindsay and Sugar. The "Ali's Pit" segment was co-written by me and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

It was 30 minutes before the show started as "Burn it To The Ground" by Nickelback began to play as the TSB Bank Arena was completely sold out as there were 5,200 wrestling fans.

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as they were also cheering as well, then there were Matt Striker, and Vampiro the commentators for the kickoff show.

"Whats going on Everyone and welcome to the Fall Brawl kickoff show! I'm Matt Striker and this is my partner Vampiro!" Matt said as he introduced himself and his broadcasting partner Vampiro.

"We have our host of the kickoff show please welcome the debuting Ali Moonbeam." Vampiro said as Ali walking down the aisle to "Rowdy" Roddy Piper's theme music.

"Please welcome...your host of TDW's Fall Brawl kickoff show, and your host of "Ali's Pit"... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced as Ali walked to the ring. She was wearing her White "Hotrod!" T-shirt, kilt, Daisy Dukes which were under the kilt and her black wrestling boots as the crowd cheered as she got into the ring with a microphone as she began to speak*

"Hello New Zealand!" Ali said as the crowd cheered.

"I'm the newest wrestler for Total Drama Wrestling "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam and welcome to the first ever edition of Ali's Pit!" Ali said as she introduced herself and announced the segment as the crowd cheered.

"Please welcome my first ever guest, she is the number one challenger for the TDW Women's Championship "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Ali announced as the crowd booed, then "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" by Tata Young played as Heather came out wearing her normal clothes as she got into the ring and then Ali laughed at her immediately.

"She looks like a slutty Celine Dion, am I right?" Ali said and asked the crowd as they cheered/laughed with her, as Matt Striker and Vampiro were laughing as well.

"I like her already." Matt Striker said to Vampiro.

"Same here." Vampiro said in agreement.

"Shut your mouth and get with the questions." Heather said to Ali.

"Sheesh. Chill out." Ali responded back.

"You are facing Dawn in a New Zealand Deathamtxh for the TDW Women's Championship where the loser gets their head shaved, so what's your plan gonna be?" Ali asked Heather.

"My plan is to win and make sure that blonde skank gets her head shaved!" Heather said as the crowd booed her.

"Ooh, I don't think so, Celine." Ali said as the crowd laughed again.

"My new friends and I have made a bet tonight! The bet is that if you lose, you'll get your head shaved like Adrian Adonis got his shaved in 1987!" Ali said to Heather as the crowd roared with laughter and cheered as Heather was now upset.

"I was bald once, and I looked like that has been Sinead O'Connor! It was the worst thing to ever happen to me! I'm gonna get that weirdo...I'm gonna beat that Nature and Aura freak and become the new TDW Women's Champion!" Heather said while the crowd booed her.

"MY NAME IS HEATHER CLARKSON!" Heather screamed at her while Ali giggled causing Heather to get flabbergasted.

"I know that, I'm just fucking with you when I called you Celine." Ali said to Heather.

"At least I'm not wearing a skirt." Heather said as the crowd booed Heather.

"Oh no." Matt Striker said as he was shocked.

"Heather, you said the wrong thing girl." Vampiro said as Ali chuckled a bit before she calmly responded back.

"It's called a kilt, ya hear?" Ali corrected the Queen Bee and asked her.

"Yeah yeah. At least I'm not a bisexual wheezebucket who looks like a fucking ghost." Heather said as the crowd booed even louder as they started to chant.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up!" The crowd chanted until the crowd chanting stopped.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Ali asked Heather.

"You heard me; a skirt-wearing, bisexual wheezebucket that looks like a ghost!" Heather responded back as the crowd booed once more.

"I am a bisexual... and I'm damn proud of it!" Ali said as the crowd cheered.

"But I'm not a Wheezebucket sure I have asthma but I am not Wheezebucket, I'm not a ghost either...I have anemia, autism, and and this is... a Kilt." Ali said to Heather before she corrected Heather once again as the cowd roared once again.

"I don't give a shit." Heather said to Ali which made her mad.

"If you call my kilt a skirt one more time...you'll regret it." Ali threatened Heather.

"Fine then... skirt gal!" Heather said as the crowd booed at Heather even more as Ali got out a fire extinguisher.

"What's she gonna do with that fire extinguisher?" Vampiro asked Matt Striker.

Then Ali used the extinguisher on Heather as the crowd cheered.

"IT IS CALLED A KILT! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING SHOW!" Ali said as the crowd kept cheering and laughing.

"You will regret this, you bitch!" Heather said as she left the ringside and went to the infirmary.

"ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"What an awesome yet hilarious way to kickoff Fall Brawl! We will have an interview with "Rowdy" Ali during this pay-per-view!" Matt Striker said as Ali wasn't done yet.

"I have one final guest...please welcome the TDW Women's Champion...! Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel!" Ali said as the crowd erupted as Dawn came out as "Fireflies" by Owl City played as the crowd was singing the song until she got into the ring.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" The crowd chanted until the chanting died down.

"Welcome to the Pit, girl!" Ali said to Dawn.

"Thanks." Dawn said back.

"You have been in many hardcore matches." Ali said to Dawn.

"Yep." Dawn responded back.

"Like the No Ropes Barbed Wire 100 Light Tubes and 30 lanes of glass deathmatch which yoy wrestled Courtney Lopez in to win the Women's Grindhouse Tournament." Ali said to Dawn.

"Yeah. That whole tournament hurt, but it was worth it." Dawn said as the crowd cheered.

"Tell me somethin'; did you like what I did to the slutty Celine Dion look-a-like earlier?" Ali asked Dawn.

"Yes." Dawn answered Ali.

"What's your game plan gonna be for the match?" Ali asked Dawn once more.

"Remember that bet you, your new pals in the biz and I made?" Dawn asked Ali.

"Yeah. Why?" Ali answered and responded back with a question of her own.

"Because if Heather loses, you can join in shaving that Asian freak's head!" Dawn said as the crowd cheered.

"Wow!" Matt Striker said.

"How did you get that improved?" Ali asked Dawn.

"Got Daniel's permission." Dawn answered Ali.

"Dawn thanks." Ali said to her.

"Anytime." Dawn responded back.

"But seriously what is your gameplan to win against Heather?" Ali asked Dawn

"It's a surprise. For my match, wanna be at ringside like as a manager?" Dawn answered, and asked Ali a question of her own.

"Sure." Dawn answered.

"Cool." Ali said back as the crowd cheered while Ali's music played as Dawn was leaving the ring.

"Thanks for the time! I gotta get ready to support my new friend. See ya!" Ali said as her music kept playing as she high-fived a few fans.

"What a segment." Vampiro said to Matt Striker.

"Agreed." Matt Striker said to Vampiro in agreement before "Milkshake" by Kelis played as Sugar came out first to a loud chorus of boos as the bell rang.

"The following contest, is set for onefall... making her way to the ring, representing "The Empire" weighing in at 250 pounds... she is Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced as Sugar was sporting an outit similar to Nia Jax but it was in the color of Light Pink as she walked into the ring.

"Look at Sugar's Udders, she looks like a big fat cow." Vampiro said to Matt Striker as he chuckled.

"Haha... be careful with what you say." Matt Striker said as her music stopped, then "She can get it" by Kevin Rudolf began to play as Lindsay walked out to loud cheers as Tyler Helms accompanied her to the ring.

"Accompanied by her boyfriend Tyler Helms, from Toronto, Ontario Canada... she is Lindsay Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as she sported a Green One-piece singlet/leotard with green knee pads to boot as she also sported her brown cowgirl boots, then she got into the ring and then the bell sounded as the match began with Lindsay and Sugar grappling for position.

"We are underway with Lindsay and Sugar grappling, battling for position early." Matt Striker said as Lindsay starts to attempt to bodyslam Sugar.

"Lindsay is gonna try the impossible here early..." Vampiro said as Lindsay tried but ailed as she hurt her back.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Lindsay shouted as Sugar then nailed several Belly-to-Belly suplexes, before she nailed a Samoan Drop.

"Holy cow! She is laying waste onto the former TDW Women's champion Lindsay Mills as she is setting up for her finisher early." Matt Striker said as she was setting up her newest finisher called "Sugar Driver" which is a Fire Thunder Driver which is a piledriver as Sugar nailed it.

"OH!" The crowd cringed.

"Whoa!" Matt Striker said as Sugar began to set Lindsay up for "Sugar Rush" which is a Chokeslam Backbreaker, then a Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster.

"Here it comes... Sugar Rush!" Matt Striker said as Sugar nailed Lindsay with "Sugar Rush" as the crowd was shocked.

"OHHHHHH!" The crowd cringed as they started to chant.

"Holy shit!" The crowd chanted while Sugar pinned Lindsay.

"This match is definitely over!" Vampiro said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted as Sugar won once again against Lindsay and the crowd booed Sugar.

"Here's your winner... Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced as Sugar threw Lindsay out of the ring.

"She is a sore winner." Matt Striker said as there were only five minutes left until the kickoff show was about to wrap up.

"We only have a few minutes left, so we're gonna have "Mean" Gene Okerlund interview Alejandro." Vampiro said as the camera went to the locker room as he was in Alejandro's locker room.

"Thank you Vampiro, Matt Striker, I am here in Alejandro's locker room and I am going to find him." Gene said as he found Alejandro.

"Alejandro, excuse me do you have any final words before your TDW World Heavyweight Championship Match?" Gene asked Alejandro.

"Si, I am going to win the gold back at any cost, and that is all." Alejandro said to Gene.

"Okay, thank you. Matt Striker, Vampiro, back to you." Gene said to them.

"Thank you Gene... Vampiro... any picks for tonight's matches?" Matt asked Vampiro.

"Well, I am going to have to go with The Female Dream Team over The Cadets, and T.A.G to retain the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship, then I'm picking Jo to win against Sammy, Brick is going to become the new TDW Hardcore Champion, I choose Dawn to retain her TDW Women's Championship against Heather as she will be bald again! The Surfers will beat The New Age Outlaws for the Tag Team Championship, Devin will pull off the upset of the century when he beats Trent for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, Bridgette will win against the powerful Eva in the cage, Duncan will beat two of the greatest Luchadores in Ultimo Dragon, and Jushin "Thunder" Liger in the handricap match and then finally DJ will retain the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Alejandro!" Vampiro said to Matt Striker.

"Great picks, and I agree on all points except Ultimo Dragon Jushin "Thunder" Liger will win against Duncan!" Matt Striker said to Vampiro in response.

"Thanks for watching the kickoff show as we are about ready for TDW's Fall Brawl!" Matt Striker said to Vampiro as the camera faded to black.

 **WOW! THAT WAS A PRETTY GOOD KICKOFF SHOW IF YOU ASK ME.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

 **YOU ARE WELCOME SHOKUALI16!**


	2. TAG vs Cadets vs Female Dream Team

T.A.G vs. The Cadets vs. The Female Dream Team

 **Summary: This is the openeing contest for TDW's Fall Brawl, as this match works like ECW's Threeway Dance as this is a TLC Elimination Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence, and Language. ENJOY!**

The camera showed the 5,200 people that packed the TSB Bank Arena in Wellington, New Zealand as they were excited, the fireworks went off at the entrance ramp which looked a lot like the entrance ramp from WCW's Fall Brawl 2000 as the crowd was already cheering like crazy as "Feed the Machine" by Nickelback was playing.

"TDW!" The crowd chanted for a bit.

"We are live in ront of the TSB Bank Arena in Wellington, New Zealand and Total Drama Wrestling presents... Fall Brawl! Hello everyone I am Mauro Ranallo and I'm doing commentary by myself tonight as Joey Styles isn't here due to a family emergency." Mauro said as he introduced himself before he began to mention all of tonights matches.

"We're gonna have a TLC Elimination Deathmatch which is a three-way dance tag team match, for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship, then we're gonna have Jo wrestle Amy, The TDW Hardcore Title will be on the line as Brick will challenge Owen in a New Zealand Deathmatch, and the most important match of the night... Alejandro will wrestle for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against the champion, Devon Joseph aka DJ!" Mauro said as the music and crowd's chanting died down.

"Now let's get to our openeing contest." Mauro Ranallo said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our opening contest at TDW's Fall Brawl... is set for one-fall and it is a TLC Elimination Deathmatch it is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship! Now here are the rules...it's like an ECW Three-Way-Dance but more violent." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

The challengers enterted first as the "Beverly Hills Cop" theme song played as Sanders and MacArthur came out first to good cheers.

"Here come The Cadets!" Mauro Ranallo said as the crowd kept cheering.

"Introducing the challengers first, MacArthur and Sanders... The Cadets!" Justin Roberts announced.

"They have been an undefeated tag team ever since they debuted in Total Drama Wrestling a while ago and they have no intentions of letting this shot at the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship slip away." Mauro Ranallo said as they entered the ring, the cheering died down and the music stopped playing, then "Misery" by Paramore began to play as Gwen Hart, and Courtney Lopez came out to a roar of loud cheers.

"Next...Gwen Hart, Courtney Lopez... they are T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered while they were also chanting "T.A.G!" and they were high-fiving fans.

"Gwen Hart, Courtney Lopez also known as T.A.G are best friends, former bitter enemies and former Total Drama Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champions as they lost their championship to The Female Dream Team after one of the best tag team matches ever in a 30-minute ironman tag team match just over a month ago." Mauro Ranallo said as they entered the ring, the chanting, cheering, and music died down as "Roar" by Katy Perry began to play as the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions Jasmine and Sky came out to loud cheers.

"Their opponents...they are the current TDW Women's Tag Team Champions...Jasmine and Sky... The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as they entered the ring and the cheering stopped, the music stopped, then the bell rang as the match was underway and three teams began to battle it out

"Here we go! We are underway with this TLC Elimination Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship to kick off Fall Brawl!" Mauro Ranallo said as all six women were brawling in the ring as Gwen was brawling with Jasmine, Courtney was fighting Sky while MacArthur and Sanders went under the ring and grabbed some night sticks and returned to the ring.

"The Cadets grabbed their night sticks and they are not just for show!" Mauro Ranallo said as MacArthur whacked Jasmine and Sky while Sanders whacked Gwen and Courtney.

"MY GOD! THE CADETS ARE TAKING OUT THE OPPOSITION IN THIS TLC ELIMINATION DEATHMATCH!" Mauro said while The Cadets kept beating up The Female Dream Team, and T.A.G, until the four women were knocked out cold and The Cadets then focused their attention on destorying them as they grabbed two glass tables.

"What the hell?" Mauro Ranallo said as MacArthur and Sanders brought the glass tables into the ring and set them up.

"The Cadets are going to destroy their opponents before going for the cover, an extreme move but smart." Mauro Ranallo said as MacArthur set one of the tables on fire and the crowd went bonkers.

"The first match of the night and a table was already set on fire!" Mauro said as MacArthur was setting Sky up for a Powerbomb.

"Don't tell me! DON'T TELL ME!" Mauro Ranallo shouted before MacArthur powerbombed Sky through the burning glass table which made the crowd at Wellington, New Zealand go absolutely bonkers.

"MAMMA MIA! SKY IS ON FIRE AFTER GOING THROUGH THAT GLASS TABLE!" Mauro Ranallo said as MacArthur and Sanders was setting Jasmine up for the Dragon Sleeper as she got up, and nailed a few elbows to Sanders then MacArthur nailed a forearm to Jasmine who staggered as they were going for their finisher which was Sanders nailing a Superkick following MacArthur nailing a Chokeslam as it was called "You are under arrest" and the crowd cheered.

"The Cadets just put Jasmine under arrest, and maybe got this reign to an end." Mauro said as the referee began to count as Sky got up.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Sky broke it up by nailing a Shotting Star Press onto MacArthur, then the crowd went nuts.

"OH MY GOD! SKY JUST SAVED THE MATCH FOR THEIR TEAM WITH A STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO MACARTHUR!" Mauro said as MacArthur nailed a Spinebuster to Jasmine and Sky.

"Double Spinebusters to Jasmine and Sky as they are out of the match for now as they focus their attention to T.A.G and they are looking determined." Mauro said before MacArthur began stomping away on Gwen while Sanders attempted to apply the Dragon Sleeper but Courtney conutered it with several elbows until she nailed an Akido takedown, then a Hurricanrana DDT as Sanders rolled out of the ring then Courtney ran from one side of the ring to the next to nail a Suicide Dive through the middle ropes and the crowd applauded Courtney.

"Tope Suicida by Courtney Lopez! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro said as Courtney grabbed a trashcan which was filled with several weapons and threw it into the ring, then Courtney threw Sanders back into the ring and nailed Sanders with a barbed wire baseball bat in the arm as she nailed a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Barbed Wire Baseball Bat, then a Roundhouse Kick to Sanders's head!" Mauro said before Courtney attempted to leave the ring to grab another weapon but MacArthur grabbed her and nailed a Belly-to-belly suplex as she and Sanders began to double team Courtney by hitting her with their night sticks and barbed wire baseball bats before Gwen got up and saw her best friend getting mauled and had to respond back as she grabbed a Steel Chair covered with barbed wire and broken glass, then she hit MacArthur and Sanders in the head making The Cadets bleed.

"MY GOD! GWEN RESUCED COURTNEY FROM BRUTALITY BY THE CADETS AS THEY ARE NOW BLEEDING!" Mauro shouted and the crowd cheered during every awesome moment so far.

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as Gwen and Courtney got up, and they grabbed a bag and poured thumbtacks all over the ring and the crowd went nuts.

"OH MY GOD! THUMBTACKS!" Mauro shouted as Gwen nailed Sanders with a Chokeslam onto the Thumbtacks.

"MY GOD IN HEAVEN! GWEN NAILED SANDERS WITH A CHOKESLAM ONTO THE THUMBTACKS!" Mauro Ranallo shouted as Courtney put MacArthur onto the other glass table, as Courtney nailed MacArthur with a moonsault through the glass table and the crowd went bonkers.

"MAMMA MIA! COURTNEY NAILED A DIVING MOONSAULT ONTO MACARTHUR THROUGH THE GLASS TABLE! THIS HAS TOO BE IT FOR THE CADETS!" Mauro said as Courtney and Gwen pinned The Cadets.

"Double pin!" Mauro said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as despite their effort, it wasn't enough.

"My god! The Cadets are done!" Mauro said.

 **1st elimination: The Cadets; Eliminated by: T.A.G. Duration: 14:34**

"The Cadets have been eliminated...it is now a one-on-one tag team contest!" Justin Roberts announced as Gwen and Courtney began to focus on Sky as they double teamed her, then Jasmine got up and grabbed a steel chair, and hit Gwen and Courtney in the back.

"Jasmine nailed Gwen and Courtney as either The Female Dream Team or T.A.G will become the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions!" Mauro said as Jasmine nailed a Big Boot to Gwen, and Courtney while she grabbed a 30-foot ladder, and Sky grabbed two wooden tables and stacked them up on top of each other.

"The Female Dream Team grabbed a ladder,and two tables as they are trying to get rid of T.A.G once and for all!" Mauro said as Sky set the wooden tables on fire as Courtney was still down from that Big Boot as they decided to attack Gwen, then Jasmine grabbed a bed barbed wire and grabbed Courtney by the throat and attempted to nail Courtney with a chokeslam but Courtney countered the chokeslam into the DDT and the crowd roared.

"MAMMA MIA! COURTNEY COUNTERED THE CHOKESLAM INTO A DDT ONTO THE BED OF BARBED WIRE!" MAuro shouted as Sky grabbed Gwen and climbed up to the top of the ladder and nailed "Sky Driver" from the top of the ladder through the two burning wooden tables and the crowd roared even more.

"MAMMA MIA! SKY NAILED GWEN WITH A SKY DRIVER THROUGH TWO BURNING WOODEN TABLES!" Mauro shouted as Sky was staggering a bit but Gwen was down and out.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Sky went up top and nailed "Sky Dive" which btw which was a 720 Moonsault Elbow Drop, then she pinned Gwen.

"This has to be it!" Mauro said as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Gwen kicked out just in time.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GWEN HART DOES INDEED IN FACT HAVE HEART AS SHE IS STILL FIGHTING!" Mauro said as Courtney rolled Jasmine over as the ref began the count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Sky broke it up by doing a standing 450 onto Courtney's back.

"MY GOD! BOTH TEAMS WILL NOT SURRENDER! BOTH TEAMS WILL NOT QUIT! WILL NOT GIVE UP IN THIS CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY TLC ELIMINATION DEATHMATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP TO KICK OFF FALL BRAWL!" Mauro shouted with such passion as Sky grabbed Courtney and attempted to nail "Sky Driver" but Courtney countered and nailed Sky with "Final Judgment" onto the bed of Barbed wire as Sky was bleeding all over the place as Jasmine's back and face was covered with blood as she was about to "Aussie Slam", for the win but Gwen blocked it and nailed Twist of The Fate onto the bed of Barbed Wire as Courtney went up to the top rope.

"GWEN NAILED A TWIST OF FATE TO JASMINE ONTO THE BED OF BARBED WIRE! COURTNEY IS ON TOP!" Mauro said as Courtney nailed the Swanton Bomb to Jasmine.

"SWANTON BOMB BY GWEN AND COURTNEY!" Mauro said as Gwen and Courtney pinned Jasmine, as the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as T.A.G regained the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship from The Female Dream Team as the crowd went bonkers.

"WE HAVE NEW TDW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Mauro said.

 **2nd elimination: The Female Dream Team; Eliminated by; T.A.G. Duration: 23:24**

"Your winner's of this TLC Elimination Deathmatch... and new TDW Women's Tag Team Champions... Gwen Hart, Courtney Lopez... T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a match to kick off Fall Brawl! Next is a match between Jo and Amy Mahon with her sister Sammy Mahon as manager! We'll be right back." Mauro Ranallo said as the camera faded to black.

 **MY GOD! WHAT A MATCH!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Jo vs Amy

Jo vs. Amy

 **Summary: At Barely Legal, Jo lost to Sammy Mahon because her sister Amy took the bullet and that led to a win for Sammy. Now Jo wants revenge against Amy. P.S. The interview between Gene and Ali was co-written by me and ShokuAli16.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back and the fans are still reeling from the car crash of a deathmatch as we have Gene Okerlund with Ali Moonbeam backstage right now." Mauro Ranallo said as the camera was backstage with "Mean" Gene Okerlund was backstage with Ali Moonbeam.

"Thanks, Mauro. I am here with the newest addition to TDW, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam, who is getting warmed up for the hair vs. hair match." Gene said to Ali.

"Hey Gene, I'm not competing. Just here to support my friend and TDW Women's Champion Dawn Menzel." Ali said to Gene clarifying what she was doing to Gene.

"Well that's good to know, but what will your game plan be next week when you make your in ring debut against Taylor?" Gene asked Ali.

"Well, I plan to show one of the Popular Girls what the Rowdy Gal is made of." Ali answered Gene.

"Sounds great, for now my last question it will be what's your gameplan for tonight?" Gene asked Ali.

"To help Dawn retain the title and to assist in shaving the Celine Dion look-alike's head bald!" Ali answered Gene as the crowd cheered.

"Sounds great!" Gene said to her.

"Thanks." Ali said to Gene.

"Mauro Ranallo, back to you." Gene said as the camera went back to Mauro.

"Thanks Gene, now on with Jo vs. Amy." Mauro said as "So What" by Pink began to play as Jo came out to a mixed reaction of cheers and boos as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for onefall... making her way to the ring, from London, Ontario Canada... she is Jo "The Jockette" Razor!" Justin Roberts announced.

"She defeated Sammy inside of the steel cage, then Amy rescued her own sister as Sammy responded back at Barely Legal a month ago, then Jo wants to win this war against The Mahons by beating Amy." Mauro said before Jo got in the ring.

"Jo looks ready." Mauro said as "Oops... I did it again" by Britney Spears began to play then Amy Mahon came out with her twin sister Sammy.

"Her opponent... from Toronto, Ontario Canada...accompanied by her twin sister Sammy... she is Amy Mahon!" Justin Roberts announced as Amy got into the ring, then the bell sounded as the match began.

"Here we go as this match is now underway." Mauro said as Amy and Jo began to grapple for the early advantage as Jo won the advantage and nailed a Belly-to-back backbreaker to Amy before Jo nailed a Pendulum backbreaker before she nailed Belly-to-belly suplexes to Amy.

"Ever since this match began, Jo Razor has been dominating this match." Mauro said before Jo attempted another Belly-to-Belly Suplex before Amy countered with Knife Edge chops to her chest.

"Look at Amy fightning back!" Mauro said as Amy nailed Jo with rights and lefts until she nailed a Hurricanrana.

"Amy Mahon nails Jo with the Hurricanrana and goes to the top turnbuckle!" Mauro said as Amy attempted to nail a diving clothesline but Jo got up and nailed a Big Boot to Amy.

"Mamma Mia! What a big boot by Jo Razor as she is setting up for her finisher which is also known as the "Chokebreaker" as she grabs Amy's throat." Mauro said as Jo grabbed Amy's throat and nailed the "Chokebreaker" to Amy not once, but twice in a row before she went for the pin.

"1...2..." The referee counted before Amy kicked out.

"My god! Amy just went through two chokebreakers." Mauro said before Jo applied the Bearhug to Amy.

"Jo has Amy in that devestating Bearhug as there might not be a chance for Amy to get out of it." Mauro said as Jo kept applying it until Amy countered with a DDT.

"Oh my god! Amy countered it into a DDT!" Mauro said as she got up and went to the top rope.

"Amy Mahon is on the top rope... she is about to go for the win!" Mauro said as Amy nailed the 450 Splash.

"OH! AMY MAHON NAILED THE 450 SPLASH! GOES FOR THE COVER!" Mauro said after she dragged herself over Jo, then the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The refocunted before Jo powered out.

"MAMMA MIA! JO POWERED OUT AT TWO! AND SHE IS NOT DOWN AND OUT YET!" Mauro said as Jo nailed several clotheslines, then she nailed another Big Boot before she nailed the Chokebreaker but very harder and stronger.

"This has to be it." Mauro said while Jo pinned Amy.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the match was over.

"What an effort by Amy but it wasn't enough to beat Jo." Mauro said.

"Here's your winner... Jo "The Jockette" Razor!" Justin Roberts announced.

"When we come back it will be Owen defending the TDW Hardcore Championship in a New Zealand Deathmatch against Brick McArthur." Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Brick vs Owen

Brick vs. Owen

 **Summary: This next match is a New Zealand Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship. It's like a Texas Deathmatch but it's in New Zealand as the rules are even more simple. After the pin-fall or Submission takes place, there will be a 10 count but if the person pinned or submitted fails to get up by the count of 10, that participant loses the match.**

 **Disclaimer: RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!**

"Welcome back as we have our second of six championship matches in which Owen "Warrior" Chambers will defend his TDW Hardcore Championship against Brick "The Soldier" McArthur in a New Zealand Deathmatch which is like a Texas Deathmatch but different because we are in New Zealand but it's like a Last Man Standing Match, anyway after the pinfall or submission takes place, there will be a 10 count and the person that gets pinned or submitted fails to get up by the 10 count will lose the match." Mauro said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a New Zealand Deathmatch for the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and roared.

"Here are the rules... there are no disqualifications, no count outs, there are only pinfalls and submissions, the only way to win is to get up before the count of 10 which takes place after the pinfall or submission... the person that got pinned or submits will lose the match." Justin Roberts announced as "Walk" by Foo Fighters played, then Brick McArthur came out to cheers from the crowd as he was carrying a Garbage Can covered with Razor Wire, which had two barbed wire baseball bats, three light tubes, two barbed wired kendo sticks, and a Steel Chair wrapped in Barbed wire.

"My god that is a lot of weapons." Mauro Ranallo said.

"Introducing the challenger... from Edmonton, Alberta Canada... weighing in at 255 pounds he is "The Soldier" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts said as he carefully carried it to the ring, before he tossed it into the ring, then he got into the ring.

"Brick McArthur a former TDW Hardcore Champion wanting to regain the TDW Hardcore Title." Mauro said as "Unstable" by Jim Johnston started to play as Owen "Warrior" Chambers ran to the ring like Ultimate Warrior used to do.

"Here comes the Hardcore Champion, Owen Chambers paying tribute to The Ultimate Warrior!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"His opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...weighing in at 296 Pounds... he is the current Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Champion... Owen "Warrior" Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced as he finally got into the ring, then the bell sounded as the match was underway as they were hammering away against each other.

"HERE WE GO! WITH THIS INTENSE TDW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH!" Mauro said as Brick and Owen kept brawling until Brick poured out the weapons from his garbage can as he grabbed one of the Barbed wire baseball bats and the crowd cheered.

"Oh my god...a Barbed wire baseball bat, what is Brick going to do with that?!" Mauro said before Brick hit Owen in the head with the Barbed wire baseball bat, several times before Owen's head began to bleed.

"My God! Owen's head is starting to bleed a bit." Mauro said as he nailed him with a Barbed wire kendo stick several times before he hammered away with rights and lefts until Owen's face was covered with blood.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as they were surprised.

"Owen's face is wearing a crimson mask right now." Mauro said as Brick nailed a bodyslam onto Owen, then he grabbed a Barbed wire steel chair, then Brick nailed Owen's back with it a few times starting to make his back bleed.

"Brick is trying to maul Owen before he goes for the cover." Mauro said as Brick left the ring and grabbed a board of Razor wire then Owen nailed a shoulder tackle to Brick, as he grabbed the board of Razor wire.

"Owen is fighting back!" Mauro said as Owen lifted Brick and slammed him into the Razor wire board, face, and chest first as the crowd roared.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd kept chanting.

"MAMMA MIA! OWEN JUST SLAMMED BRICK ONTO THE BOARD OF RAZOR WIRE!" Mauro screamed as Owen nailed an elbow drop onto Brick's back, then picked up Brick and nailed a Belly-to-back Suplex onto the Bed of Razor wire now making his back bleed as he grabbed a Carpet Strip chair, and swung at it as Brick kept bleeding.

"MY GOD! OWEN IS ON FIRE AND BRICK IS BLEEDING ALL OVER HIS BODY!" Mauro said as Owen left the ring and grabbed a Thumbtack covered table, placed it up, and nailed Brick with the Gorilla Press Slam onto the Thumbtack Covered table.

"OH! GORILLA PRESS SLAM ONTO THE THUMBTACK COVERED TABLE!" Mauro shouted as Owen nailed "Ultimate Splash" onto Brick.

"Owen is going for the cover!" Mauro said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Owen pinned Brick and got the three count, but the match isn't over.

"Owen got the pinfall! But now if Brick doesn't get up, at all...it's over." Mauro said as the ref began the ten count.

"1...! 2...! 3...! 4...! 5...!" The ref counted as Brick started to get up slowly.

"Brick is trying to get up but can he survive?" Mauro said as the ref was halfway done with the count.

"6...! 7...! 8...! 9...!" The ref counted as Brick was on his two feet still breathing.

"MAMMA MIA! THE AMOUNT OF PUNISHMENT THAT THESE TWO MEN HAVE DELIVERED SO FAR IS NOT ENOUGH!" Mauro said as Brick nailed Owen with the Razor wired covered garbage can several times before he nailed Owen with a Carpet Strip Chair, then he nailed Owen with a Barbed wire baseball bat, and a barbed wire kendo stick as Owen was still up as Brick then left the ring and grabbed a Barbed wire board placed the two boards side by side, and then he threw Owen into the corner as he grabbed a glass pane onto the other corners and threw Brick into the corner with the pane of glass, then speared him threw the pane of glass as the crowd exploded and roared.

"GOOD GOD! BOTH OF THESE MEN ARE GIVING THEIR LIVES JUST TO FIGHT FOR THE TDW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Mauro shouted as Brick nailed Owen with "Mission Accomplished" not once, but twice as he pinned Owen.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Owen powered out and the crowd gasped.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! OWEN KICKED OUT AT TWO! THESE TWO ARE STILL BATTLING IT OUT! BRICK IS GOING AT IT AGAIN!" Mauro screamed as Brick nailed another "Mission Accomplished" onto the Razor wire board, and the Barbed wire board as well once more.

"MY GOD! THIS HAS TO BE IT!" Mauro said as Brick pinned Owen.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Brick got the three count this time.

"Brick McArthur has gottent the three count but this time around...the referee has to count ten but if Owen doesn't get up...Brick is the new TDW Hardcore Champion." Mauro said as the ref began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...! 4...! 5...!" The referee counted as he is now halfway.

"He's almost done." Mauro said as the ref kept counting.

"6...! 7...! 8...! 9...! 10...!" The ref finished counting as Brick McArthur is the new TDW Hardcore Champion and the crowd roared.

"Brick has won this war! He's the new TDW HARDCORE CHAMPION!" Mauro said.

"Your winner...and the new TDW Hardcore Champion... Brick "The Soldier" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be right back with Heather vs. Dawn for the TDW Women's Championship in what was going to be a New Zealand Deathmatch but now it is going to be a No Holds Barred Match where the loser gets her hair shaved." Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **NEXT MATCH WAS GOING TO BE A NEW ZEALAND DEATHMATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP WHICH THE LOSER GETS HER HAIR SHAVED BUT IT'S NOW A NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP AS THE LOSER GETS HER HAIR SHAVED IS STILL ADDED.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	5. Dawn vs Heather

Dawn vs. Heather

 **Summary: This is a No Holds Barred Match, and a Hair vs. Hair Match for the TDW Women's Championship between challenger Heather Clarkson, and the TDW Women's Champion Dawn "Moonchild" Menzel where the loser gets her head shaved.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was still reeling from the New Zealand Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship.

"Welcome back, as there will be a No Holds Barred Match for the TDW Women's Championship, and the loser gets her head shaved." Mauro said as "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" by Tata Young began to play as Heather came out to loud boos.

"Celine Dion!" The crowd also chanted as well as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match for the TDW Women's Championhip, where the loser of this match will also get her head shaved in the middle of the ring." Justin Roberts announced before he continued.

"Introducing first the challenger...accompanied to the ring by Alejandro Burromeurto, from Marie, Ontario, Canada...she is the leader of "The Popular Girls" and representing "The Empire", she is "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as Heather entered the ring and the crowd booed.

"Well, Dawn and Heather have had a storied history in the past few months... at SummerBash, Heather and Dawn were in Fatal 4 Way TLC Elimination Deathmatch as LeShawna, and Izzy were as Dawn won the TDW Women's Championship, then Dawn defeated Heather in a Cage of Death Match at TDW's Barely Legal, and Heather helped Anne Maria Sanchez win a Street Fight against Dawn two nights ago." Mauro Ranallo said as the music stopped.

"Celine Dion!" The crowd chanted as they hated her until "Fireflies" by Owl City began to play as the crowd roared very loudly.

"This crowd at the TSB Bank Arena, at Wellington, New Zealand just became unglued and here comes the TDW Women's Champion Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel! With newcomer "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam accompaning Dawn and being with her at ringside for support." Mauro said as Dawn and Ali came out to loud roars of cheers from the crowd.

"And the opponent... accompanied to the ring by "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam... she is from Whistler, British Columbia, Canada...she is the TDW Women's Champion, she is "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Dawn and Heather are just about to face off in this no holds barred match for not only the TDW Women's Championship, but also the woman who loses also gets her hair shaved off." Mauro Ranallo said as the referee raised the championship belt high as Dawn's music stopped playing, as the bell rang and the match was officially underway.

"And here we go, this Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship Match is underway and the loser gets her head shaved." Mauro said as Heather and Dawn grappled for position for a bit until Heather nailed a kick to Dawn's gut as she nailed an Argentine Neckbreaker, and a Belly-to-Back Suplex.

"Heather Clarkson dominating so far in this championship match." Mauro said before Heather left the ring and grabbed a kendo stick wrapped in barbed wire, before she whacked Dawn in the gut with it several times as she kept at it.

"Mamma Mia! Heather is scarring Dawn with that kendo stick wrapped in barbed wire." Mauro Ranallo said as Heather also nailed a Tiger Suplex to Dawn as she grabbed a glass table, a wooden table, and four panes of glass one for each corner of the ring as she lit both tables on fire.

"The glass and the wooden table are set on fire... the Queen Bee is trying to end it early." Mauro said as Heather nailed Dawn with Queen Bee's Sting twice, one for each table.

"DAWN!" Ali screamed out.

"MAMMA MIA! DAWN MENZEL IS ON FIRE!" Mauro said as Heather grabbed a Ball of Barbed Wire and nailed Queen's Stomp twice.

"TWO QUEEN BEE'S STING! AND TWO QUEEN'S STOMP THIS HAS TO BE IT!" Mauro shouted as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Ali pulled the referee out of the ring saving the match for Dawn as the crowd cheered as Ali grabbed a Barbed wire covered steel chair.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ALI MOONBEAM JUST SAVED THE MATCH FOR DAWN MENZEL!" Mauro said as Ali got into the ring as Heather was angry as she tried to attack Ali but nailed a Jumping DDT onto the barbed wire steel chair.

"ALI DDT ONTO THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR!" Mauro said as Ali picked Dawn up as Ali gave Dawn the chair and nailed Heather across the face with it until she was a crimson mask, then she went up to the top rope.

"Dawn could hit it!" Mauro shouted as Dawn nailed Sawnton Bomb.

"SWANTON BOMB BY DAWN MENZEL! THIS IS IT!" Mauro said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Dawn won the match and Heather was about to get her head shaved as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my God...! Dawn won the match but Heather Clarkson is about to get her head shaved off again." Mauro said.

"Your winner, and still the TDW Women's Champion... Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced as the prop department brought out the barber's chair as Heather got up and saw what happened as she lost the match as she tried to run away but security caught her as Daniel stopped her as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Heather you wanna run? Fine. Go ahead. Runaway, because if you do, you Celine Dion impersonater you're fired!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Uh-oh...! Heather has no choice but to go through the consequences." Mauro said as Heather sat in the barber's chair as Ali grabbed the shaving cream, while Dawn had out the shaving razors and the scissors as they began to cut her hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Heather screamed in agony.

"OH MY GOD! SHE WAS THIS CLOSE! BUT THANKS TO ALI! HEATHER IS NOW BALD!" Mauro said.

"ALI MOONBEAM! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Heather shouted.

"Take it easy! Don't wanna get hurt." Mauro said as Dawn and Ali kept shaving, and cutting her hair until she was completely bald like she was at the end of Total Drama Island and all throughout Total Drama Action as she was a mix of angry, and sad as she started to cry.

"Na-na-na-na-na... Hey...Hey...Hey...GOODBYE!" The crowd chanted/sang for a good minute and a half.

"Wow, the Queen Bee is once again... The Queen of baldies." Mauro said as Alejandro covered her head with a towel as Ali and Dawn celebrated in the ring.

"We'll be right back with The Surfers vs. The New Age Outlaws with Road Dogg Jesse James, and X-Pac for the TDW Tag Team Championship." Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Surfers vs Road Dogg and X-Pac

The Surfers vs. Road Dogg and X-Pac, Postmatch segment, and interviews.

 **Summary: This was supposed to include Billy Gunn who was part of The New Age Outlaws but Billy Gunn ran his mouth and got in trouble so X-Pac took his place for this TDW Tag Team Championship match. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence, and Language.**

"Welcome back, as the next time we are on Pay-Per-View is Sunday October 28th for TDW's Halloween Hell as we are going to be live from the TDW Arena, at Muskoka, Ontario where the main event of Halloween Hell is Ennui Wilson facing either Alejandro, or DJ for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in a Buried Alive match, now on with The Surfers defending their TDW Tag Team Championship against The New Age Outlaws." Mauro said as the bell rang.

"The following contest, is a tag team match set for one-fall... and it is for the TDW Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as "Oh You Didn't Know" by Jim Johnston began to play as Road Dogg Jesse James came out to cheers first, then his music stopped as "Make some noise" by Jim Johnston and Chris Warren began to play as X-Pac came out to cheers.

"Here comes Road Dogg, and X-Pac!" Mauro said while they made their way to the ring.

"Introducing the challengers first, at a combined weight of 453 Pounds they are "Road Dogg" Jesse James, and X-Pac!" Justin Roberts announced, then the crowd cheered as they got into the ring, then the music stopped as "Bonfire" by Knife Party began to play and the crowd was pumped up and they roared.

"IT IS PARTY TIME HERE IN WELLINGTON, NEW ZEALAND AND HERE COME THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! THE SURFERS!" Mauro shouted as Geoff and Brody came out to cheers.

"Their opponents, from Vancouver British Columbia at a combined weight of 506 pounds...they are the current TDW Tag Team Champions... Geoff Michaels, and Brody Sharp they are The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as they got into the ring as the two teams shook hands before the referee raised the belts high, then the bell rang as Geoff and Road Dogg began the match.

"This match for the TDW Tag Team Championship is underway as Geoff Michaels and Road Dogg start it off for us." Mauro said as Geoff and Road Dogg grappled for position until Geoff nailed an irish-whip to the ropes as Geoff nailed Road Dogg with a Hip Toss and an elbow drop, and tried to do another one before Road Dogg moved out of the way and nailed a shaky knee drop, then he picked Geoff up and nailed a Belly-to-Back suplex before he nailed another shaky knee drop before he went for the pin early.

"Road Dogg going for the cover early." Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1..." The ref counted before Geoff kicked out, then Geoff nailed a dropkick to Road Dogg before he tagged in Brody, then Road Dogg tagged in X-Pac as X-Pac nailed a flying lariat, then attempted a Spinning Crescent Kick.

"X-Pac goes for the Spinning Crescent kick but Brody blocked it." Mauro said before Brody nailed a Military Press Powerslam as he also nailed a Spear.

"MAMMA MIA! WHAT A COUNTER INTO THE SPEAR BY BRODY!" Mauro shouted as he pinned X-Pac before the referee began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before X-Pac kicked out and Brody attempted "Wipeout" but X-Pac countered it then nailed a Spinning Crescent Kick to the head as he irish-whipped Brody into the corner.

"X-Pac is trying to make a comeback happen." Mauro said as X-Pac kicked Brody several times before he tagged Road Dogg back into the match.

"Here comes Road Dogg!" Mauro said before Road Dogg nailed a Big Boot to Brody, then nailed a "Shake, Rattle, and Roll", then nailed a Pumphandle Drop as he tagged in X-Pac as he nailed a Diving Leg Drop.

"Road Dogg and X-Pac could be moments away from upsetting The Surfers." Mauro said before X-Pac nailed a facebuster and went for the pin as Geoff was on the top rope.

"Geoff is on the top rope, what is he gonna do?" Mauro asked before the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before the count was broken up thanks to Geoff breaking it up as Geoff nailed a 450 Splash and the crowd went wild.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GEOFF MICHAELS HAS BROKEN UP THE COUNT! SAVED THE MATCH AND THE CHAMPIONSHIP FOR HIS TEAM! TALK ABOUT A TRUE TEAM PLAYER!" Mauro said while he was in awe.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Brody tagged in Geoff.

"HERE COMES GEOFF MICHAELS!" Mauro said as Geoff nailed some flying forearms to Road Dogg, and to X-Pac as he had Road Dogg on his shoulders and then tagged in Brody, as they nailed "Cowabunga Dudes" to Road Dogg.

"COWABINGA DUDES TO ROAD DOGG AND THIS HAS TO BE IT!" Mauro said as the ref began the count with Brody pinning Road Dogg.

"1...2..." The ref counted as X-Pac broke up the count by nailing a Diving Leg Drop to Brody's back as Brody.

"MAMMA MIA! X-PAC HAS SAVED THE MATCH FOR HIS TEAM!" Mauro shouted as Geoff nailed a clothesline to X-Pac sending him flying out of the ring and down to the floor as Geoff and Brody nailed "Cowabunga Dudes" once more.

"GEOFF AND BRODY NAIL COWABUNGA DUDES ONCE AGAIN!" Mauro said as the ref counted.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as The Surfers won the match and the crowd went bonkers.

"You're winner, and still the TDW Tag Team Champions...Geoff Michaels, Brody Sharp, The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as "Mean" Gene Okerlund was in the ring.

"What a war! Mean Gene Okerlund is in the ring with our winners." Mauro said as the camera went to Gene, Geoff, and Brody.

"Wow... thank you Mauro Ranallo and Geoff, and Brody... winning a very physical tag team match against a very game Road Dogg Jesse James and X-Pac...how do you feel?" Gene asked them.

"Truly an incredible honor to compete and win against one of the greatest tag teams ever I am sorry that Billy Gunn couldn't be here...maybe another time we can face them again with Road Dogg and Billy Gunn." Geoff answered Gene.

"Brody, how do you feel?" Gene asked Brody who started to cry happy tears.

"What's got him so upset? You guys won" Gene asked The Surfers and told them what happened as some of them laughed because Brody's happy crying was funny.

"Gene, sometimes the dude just needs to let out a good cry." Geoff told Gene.

"Ahh, okay." Gene said as Brody gave Geoff, and Gene a gigantic group hug as Geoff and Gene joined in as the crowd cheered.

"YAY!" The crowd cheered and roared with appreciation.

"This crowd at the TSB Bank Arena, in Wellington New Zealand, is loving this moment." Mauro said as the crowd started to chant "TDW!" for a minute as Road Dogg and X-Pac walked towards them.

"Hey Geoff, Brody, good match guys." Road Dogg said to them.

"You mean that?" Brody said as he was still crying happy tears.

"Of course man, besides X-Pac and I wanted to say congrats about the win and about that rematch...this time with just Billy Gunn, I'm cool with that." Road Dogg said to The Surfers before X-Pac was handed a microphone.

"Well, so am I. Besides it was fun tonight here in Wellington, New Zealand." X-Pac said as the crowd popped for X-Pac mentioning the town where the event was taking place as "Ass Man" by Jim Johnston played.

"What on earth?" Mauro said as Billy Gunn appeared and joined X-Pac, Road Dogg, The Surfers, and Gene Okerlund.

"Billy Gunn is here." Mauro said before Billy began to speak.

"I was just in the back watching the match and it was awesome. Great teamwork from both tag teams, and I wanted to apologize to Geoff, and Brody for critcizing their girlfriends on air. I was just trying to get a reaction and it went a bit too far." Billy said to everyone before focusing his attention onto Geoff and Brody.

"Guys, I'm sorry about what I said. I was way out of line and I was unprofessional on every level and I am ashamed about what I said, Bridgette is very faithful to you Geoff and MacArthur who is a very tough lady, she is loving, loyal, and caring about you Brody." Billy said to The Surfers as Geoff began to speak next.

"Billy, I'm not mad. I am very sorry for bringing up your failed drug test, it was not like me at all, it was like when I was "Captain Hollywood" when I first hosted the Total Drama Aftermath show with Bridgette, and that was wrong on my part." Geoff apologized to Billy as Brody was next as he stopped crying and started to speak.

"Raod Dogg, I am so sorry for bringing up your indeinite suspension and your eventual firing back in 2001, I didn't know that you had problems back then with drugs and alcohol. I acted like an idiot then dude, can you and Billy forgive me and Geoff?" Brody asked Road Dogg and Billy.

"Of course we forgive you." Billy Gunn said as he, Road Dogg, Geoff, and Brody hugged and the crowd roared.

"By the way...your challenge for a rematch...you are on. Anytime, anywhere, any place." Billy Gunn said to The Surfers as he officially accepted the challenge and the crowd errupted.

"Wow, The New Age Outlaws, and The Surfers are finally gonna wrestle for the TDW Tag Team Championship!" Mauro said as Daniel King came out.

"Gentlemen... how about we do it next week for the TDW Tag Team Championship?" Daniel asked The New Age Outlaws and The Surfers and the crowd cheered.

"Sure thing." The Surfers, and The New Age Outlaws said as The New Age Outlaws left and went backstage as Gene resumed his interview.

"Sorry about that... now you have another championship match this time against The New Age Outlaws in "Road Dogg" Jesse James, and "The Bad Ass" Billy Gunn, what is your gameplan going to be?" Gene asked The Surfers.

"Gene...it's easy. Wrestle hard, frequent tags, and what do we say Brody?" Geoff answered Gene before he turned his attention to Brody.

"Yeah dude...we say..." Brody said as he and Geoff began to say three words.

"NEVER SAY DIE!" Geoff and Brody shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Back to you Mauro Ranallo!" Gene said as the camera went back to Mauro.

"Wow! What a big match for this upcoming Friday night, The Surfers defending their TDW Tag Team Championship against the "Road Dogg" Jesee James, and the "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn... The New Age Outlaws!" Mauro said as he was fired up.

"Up next is a huge match to end the war once and for all as the match that is coming up next is Bridgette Thompson going up aginast Eva Hoffman inside of a 15 to 20 foot high steel cage, now we go to Shoichi Funaki who is standing by with Bridgette." Mauro said as the camera went to Funaki and Bridgette in one of the locker rooms as she was getting some final stretches in as she's been preparing for this match.

"Thank you Mauro Ranallo, I am here with former TDW Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson and in just a few minutes, you will face Eva Hoffman in a match inside of the steel cage where the winner will become the #1 Contender for the TDW Women's Championship at Halloween Hell, now Bridgette is there anything you want to say?" Funaki asked Bridgette.

"To be honest, I do not know what I did to deserve this hatred from Eva back in Total Drama Island, and she has hurt me, curb stomped me, punted me, sent me to the hospital, at SummerBash in Atlanta, you made me bleed in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch and beat me up until I was outcold, I never gave up, then I challenged you to an "I Quit" match at Madison Square Garden in New York City at Barely Legal, and I made you quit, you cost me a shot at the TDW Women's Championship, if it wasn't for you I would have been facing Dawn for that championship, not Heather and I would have wrestled her in a classic of a match for the championship and if I won it, I would have done it with integrity or if I lost I would have left the ring with my head held high, as for tonight...I promise to give my all against you in that cage and comeout on top as I also promise to teach you a lesson in humility, honor, and respect once and for all once I win inside of that cage." Bridgette answered Funaki as she gave one hell of a promo as the crowd cheered before she left Funaki.

"Thank you very much Bridgette, now let's go to Sean Mooney who is with Eva Hoffman." Funaki said as the camera went to another locker room where Sean Mooney was interviewing Eva Hoffman as she was getting some final workouts in of her own.

"Thank you Funaki, now... I am here with Bridgette's arch enemy and opposition in this steel cage match Eva Hoffman and do you have any response to what Bridgette just said?" Sean thanked Funaki, introduced Eva as his guest as the crowd booed for a bit, then asked her.

"Any responses to what Bridgette just said...?" Eva asked Sean who nodded.

"Yeah." Sean answered calmly.

"Yes, I have a response. Bridgette...in that cage there is no way in and no way out except climbing up to the top, or asking the referee to open the door and walk out. The only other way for you to win is by pin-fall, submission, or by knockout. Bridgette Thompson, when I am done destroying you, mauling you, and making you my surfer bitch inside the cage! I will win and become the #1 contender for Dawn Menzel's TDW Women's Championship, and I will bring the TDW Women's Championship home to The Empire at Halloween Hell and there will not be a damn thing you, Geoff, Justin, and the rest of the Rebel Alliance can do about it!" Eva said to Sean and the camera as the crowd booed, as Eva gave out her response and left the locker room.

"Mauro Ranallo, back to you." Sean Mooney said as the camera went to Mauro.

"Thank you Funaki, and Sean Mooney for your interviews...and we will be back with Bridgette Thompson versus Eva Hoffman inside of the Steel Cage!" Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **DAMN! WHAT A MATCH! WHAT A PROMO BY THE SURFERS, THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS, BRIDGETTE, AND EVA!**

 **NEXT MATCH IS A STEEL CAGE MATCH FOR THE #1 CONTENDERSHIP FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP AT HALLOWEEN HELL!**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG-ASS PROMOS AFTER THE MATCH, I REALLY AM!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. Bridgette vs Eva

Bridgette vs. Eva

 **Summary: This next match is a cage match. The winner will receive a #1 contendership for the TDW Women's Championship at Halloween Hell! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for violence, and language.**

The crowd of 5,200 at the TSB Bank arena at Wellington, New Zealand was still reeling from one of the best tag team matches they have ever seen. Now they are about to see an epic cage match between two rivals in Bridgette Thompson and Eva Hoffman.

"We are back, as up next is the long awaited cage match between Bridgette Thompson and Eva Hoffman where the winner will receive a title match for the TDW Women's Championship at Halloween Hell." Mauro said as the cage was lowered during commercial break then the bell rang.

"The following contest, is a steel cage match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"The only way to win is by pin-fall, submission, or by escaping the cage by climbing the walls or going through the cage door. The winner will receive a championship match for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship at Halloween Hell!" Justin Roberts announced as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica began to play before Eva came out to boos as she was accompanied to the ring by Alejandro who was the leader of The Empire.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by The Empire Leader Alejandro Burromuerto... representing "The Empire" from Beirtan, Romania... she is Eva Hoffman!" Justin Roberts announced as she got into the ring inside of the cage.

"Eva Hoffman is ready to fight." Mauro said as her music stopped playing and the crowd kept booing until they stopped.

"Bridgette!" The crowd chanted for a good minute.

"This crowd is ready for this cage match to start." Mauro said as "Mermaid" by Train began to play as the crowd cheered.

"Her opponent, from Toronto Ontario Canada, now residing in Honolulu Hawaii, she is "The Surfer Chick" Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as the music kept playing but there was no sign of Bridgette.

"Where in the world is Bridgette?" Mauro asked before Bridgette came in through the crowd.

"Here she is and what is she gonna do?!" Mauro said before she climbed up to the top of the cage.

"EVA! TURN AROUND!" Alejandro shouted at Eva.

"What?" Eva asked/shouted back.

"TURN AROUND! BRIDGETTE IS ON TOP OF THE CAGE!" Alejandro shouted as Eva turned around, then Eva looked shocked and in disbelief.

"That cage is 15 to 20 feet high!" Mauro said before Bridgette stood up.

"OH MY GOD! BRIDGETTE DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!" Mauro shouted before Bridgette jumped off of the cage and nailed a Diving Crossbody to Eva as the crowd went bonkers.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA! BRIDGETTE THOMPSON JUST DID A CROSSBODY 20 FEET OFF OF THE CAGE AND THE MATCH HAS NOT EVEN BEGUN YET!" Mauro shouted before the bell finally sounded.

"Here we go, and this match is underway, and Bridette is going for the win early." Mauro said as Bridgette pinned Eva already before the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted before Eva powered out before she got up.

"My God! Eva Hoffman has powered out after a 20 foot diving crossbody by Bridgette Thompson." Mauro said before Eva began to nail three Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplexes into the cage before she nailed several cutters ranging from an Argentine Cutter, Belly-to-Back lift Cutter, and a Crucifix Cutter before she rammed Bridgette into the cage.

"Eva is destroying Bridgette inside of this steel cage already." Mauro said as she also nailed a Big Boot before she nailed an Electric Chair Suplex, then went for the cover.

"Eva nailed the Electric Chair Suplex going for the cover." Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out barely as Alejandro grabbed a weapon and demanded the referee to open the cage door as he gave Eva a garbage can full of weapons which included a barbed wire baseball bat, two kendo sticks, a steel chair covered in barbed wire and broken glass, a sledgehammer and two bags that had God knows what inside of them as Eva dumped the weapons out of the garbage can and put the two bags of stuff in one of the corners of the ring.

"Alejandro gave Eva a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat, two kendo sticks, a chair covered in barbed wire and broken glass, a sledgehammer, and two sacks that have God knows what inside of them." Mauro said as Eva pulled Bridgette by her hair.

"OW! OW!" Bridgette screamed in pain as Eva grabbed the barbed wire baseball bat and whacked it across Bridgette's chest and back making her bleed.

"Mamma Mia! Eva is making Bridgette bleed from her back and chest." Mauro said as Eva grabbed the steel chair covered in barbed wire and broken glass and hit Bridgette twice before her face began to bleed a crimson mask.

"OHHH!" The fans moaned and cringed in disgust.

"MY GOD! THIS IS CARNAGE WRITTEN ALL OVER!" Mauro said as Eva formed a wicked smile on her face.

"Geoff is watching this match backstage, and he must be worried." Mauro said as the camera went to the locker room where Geoff was looking on hoping that Bridgette would just get out of this thing alive as the camera was back on the match as Eva irish-whipped Bridgette to one of the corners as she grabbed the sacks and poured them all over the ring as the sacks were thumbtacks, and broken glass.

"OH MY GOD! THUMBTACKS, AND BROKEN GLASS! NOTHING GOOD CAN COME OUT OF THIS!" Mauro said as Eva grabbed Bridgette by the throat.

"OH GOD NO! NO! NO!" Mauro screamed out as Eva nailed a Chokeslam onto the Thumbtacks and Broken Glass.

"MY GOD! MAMMA MIA! THIS MATCH IS COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL! SINCE THAT DASTARDLY SPANIARD GAVE EVA THE TWO SACKS WHICH HAD THUMBTACKS AND BROKEN GLASS!" Mauro shouted as Eva wasn't done yet she was setting Bridgette up for a Powerbomb, Eva then kicked Bridgette in the gut.

"OH GOD! NOW WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME!" Mauro screamed out as Eva nailed a Thunderfire Powerbomb onto the Thumbtacks and Broken Glass.

"A THUNDERFIRE POWERBOMB! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro screamed out again before Eva dragged Bridgette's lifeless body onto the chair of barbed wire and broken glass.

"Oh Good God...what is this humanless demon gonna do now?" Mauro said before Eva nailed a Curb Stomp to Bridgette's head twice as her head, her hair, her chest, her back, her arms, and her legs were covered with blood.

"Enough already!" Mauro shouted as Eva let Bridgette's appearingly lifeless body in the middle of the ring as one of the referee's opened the cage door, then Eva began her walk to the door.

"All Eva has to do is espace through the cage door and she will win the match." Mauro said as Bridgette got up slowly as the crowd went nuts.

"What the hell?! How in the fuck is she standing?! HOW IN THE FUCK IS BRIDGETTE THOMPSON IS STANDING?! HOW IS SHE MOVING AT ALL?!" Mauro shouted as he was surprised and shocked.

"SHE IS PULLING A MANKIND LIKE BACK AT 1998's KING OF THE RING!" Mauro shouted as Eva turned around as she looked shocked like she saw a ghost.

"I think she has seen a ghost." Mauro said as Eva slammed the door and began to climb up the cage, trying to escape the match as Bridgette grabbed the Kendo stick and began to hit Eva with it preventing her escape.

"Bridgette is doing everything she can to stop Eva from escaping!" Mauro said as Bridgette nailed Eva with a Roundhouse kick, and an Enziguiri before she nailed a standing 450 splash to Eva.

"A bloody and battered Bridgette is still in the fight! Mamma Mia!" Mauro shouted as Bridgette pinned Eva.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Eva kicked out at two and then Bridgette was setting up for her finisher "Surf's Up" as she nailed Eva with it onto the Thumbtacks, and Broken Glass causing Eva's back and arms to bleed.

"SURF'S UP ONTO THE THUMBTACKS AND BROKEN GLASS! WILL THIS BE IT?!" Mauro screamed as the referee began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Eva kicked out, then Bridgette grabbed the Barbed wire and Broken glass covered chair and whacked Eva in the head with it until she bled.

"MY GOD! BRIDGETTE IS ON FIRE HERE AS EVA IS BLEEDING FROM HEAD TO TOE!" Mauro shouted before Bridgette started the climb as she was halfway through her climb as Eva got up and followed Bridgette like a shark and grabbed her by the throat as Bridgette was on top of the cage.

"OH MY GOD! EVA IS GONNA TRY TO CHOKESLAM BRIDGETTE FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE! DON'T TELL ME! DO NOT TELL ME!" Mauro shouted as Eva nailed the Super Chokeslam from the top of the cage as Bridgette laid there lifeless.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

"MAMMA MIA! THAT IS IT SHE IS DEAD!" Mauro shouted as Eva pinned Bridgette.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Bridgette barely kicked out at two as the crowd gasped.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! GOING THROUGH THAT SUPER CHOKESLAM AND SHE IS STILL BREATHING?!" Mauro shouted as Eva tried to go for another Chokeslam but Bridgette countered with a "Surf's Up" onto the chair.

"SURF'S UP ONTO THE CHAIR!" Mauro shouted as Bridgette dragged her body to the ropes and began to climb up the cage, then she made it to the top.

"Bridgette can just climb down, and she will win." Mauro said as she was about to do that, but she had other ideas.

"What in the hell is she thinking about?!" Mauro shouted as Geoff looked on in the locker room.

"BABE! BE CAREFUL!" Geoff shouted as he was praying that Bridgette was be okay.

"DON'T DO IT BRIDGETTE! YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY! THINK ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS! THINK ABOUT GEOFF!" Mauro shouted as Bridgette looked at the sky.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE IS GOING THROUGH THIS!" Mauro shouted before Bridgette jupmed off of the cage as she nailed a 630 Senton Splash onto Eva and the crowd went absolutely insane.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted with such passion.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA! BRIDGETTE THOMPSON HAS NAILED A 630 SENTON SPLASH OFF THE TOP OF THE 20 FOOT CAGE ONTO EVA HOFFMAN!" Mauro screamed out once again as Bridgette dragged her body onto the top of Eva.

"1...2...3!" the referee counted as Bridgette won the match, the feud against Eva, and became the number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship against Dawn Menzel at Halloween Hell as the crowd applauded both women and gave them a standing ovation while Alejandro was very dissapointed and very angry.

"Here is your winner, Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"BRIDGETTE HAS WON THE MATCH! SHE WON THE FEUD AGAINST EVA! AND SHE IS NOW THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!" Mauro shouted.

"When we comeback we have Trent Hart challenging Devin Hartman for the TDW Intercontinental Championship." Mauro Ranallo said as the camera faded to black.

 **WOW! JUST WOW!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE TDW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP ON THE LINE AS TRENT HART DEFENDS THE CHAMPIONSHIP AGAINST DEVIN HARTMAN.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Devin vs Trent

Devin vs. Trent

 **Summary: Next chapter has Devin Hartman challenging Trent Hart for the TDW Intercontinental Championship. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence, Language, and more.**

The 5,200 fans at the TSB Bank Arena, at Wellington New Zealand were still pumped.

"We are back with TDW Fall Brawl live from the TSB Bank Arena as we have more action as Trent Hart defends his TDW Intercontinental Championship against challenger and underdog Devin Hartman." Mauro said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall, and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Championship!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd was fired up as "Secrets" by One Republic began to play as Devin Hartman came out accompanied by Carrie Smith to loud cheers.

"Introducing the challeneger first, accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend Carrie Smith from Richmond, British Columbia Canada...weighing in at 190 Pounds he is Devin Hartman!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Devin Hartman won a 10-man battle royale to earn this chance to challenge Trent Hart for the TDW Intercontinental Championship tonight at Fall Brawl and this is something, if this young kid, wins here tonight against Trent and becomes champion he will become the biggest cinderella story for TDW in quite some time, he and Carrie were close to winning the ridonculou race but they came up short when they had to quit because Devin suffered a traumatic injury but now he could become the Intercontinental Champion if he beats this man." Mauro said as his music stopped while "This Love" by Maroon Five began to play which brought Trent Hart to cheers as Gwen came out also to give her husband support.

"Accompanied to the ring by Gwen Hart, from Calgary, Alberta Canada...weighing in at 221 Pounds he is the current Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Champion...Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts announced as he got into the ring, gave the championship belt to the referee, then the referee held the belt up high, then the ref gave the belt to the ring announcer as the ref signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell which he did and that meant that the match had officially begun.

"The bell sounds and this championship match is underway." Mauro said as Devin and Trent wrestled and grappled for a good bit until Trent won the early advantage then he nailed a waistlock takedown before nailing an leg elbow, before Devin went for an inside cradle pin.

"Trent nailing several moves before Devin going for the inside cradle." Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1..." The ref counted before Trent kicked out, and he nailed a Sidewalk Slam, then nailed a standing legdrop, before he went to the top and attempted a diving elbow of the top turnbuckle but Devin moved out of the way.

"Trent going for the elbow drop but Devin moved out of the way." Mauro said before Devin nailed a dropkick to Trent, then nailed a double foot stomp before he nailed a standing Phoenix Splash to Trent.

"WHAT A SERIES OF OFFENSE INCLUDING A STANDING PHOENIX SPLASH BY DEVIN HARTMAN MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted before he nailed another standing leg drop before he went for the pin.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Trent kicked out.

"If they can keep this up, this match could be match of the night." Mauro said before Trent irish whipped Devin to the ropes and nailed a back body drop before Trent nailed a dropkick to Devin's chest then Trent pinned Devin.

"Trent nailing a dropkick to the challenger Devin, then going for the cover." Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Devin kicked out at two.

"Devin kicked out just in the nick of time." Mauro said as Trent threw Devin into the corner before Trent attempted a clothesline but Devin moved out of the way and then Devin nailed a reverse frankensteiner which sent Trent to the ropes before he countered with a clothesline and then got up as he applied the Sharpshooter as the crowd roared.

"Trent has the Sharpshooter! This could be it for Devin Hartman!" Mauro shouted while Trent kept hold of it as Devin started to crawl and reach to the ropes until he reached and grabbed the bottom rope.

"Oh! Devin is still alive in the match!" Mauro said while Trent picked Devin up who then nailed a Spin Wheel Kick to Trent knocking him down and the crowd started to cheer once more.

"Devin Hartman just nailed an amazing spinning wheel kick to the champion, Trent Hart!" Mauro said before he nailed Trent with a rolling Yoshi Tonic with a pin.

"Rolling Yoshi Tonic then going for the cover!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Trent kicked out then Devin nailed a standing moonsault.

"Trent kicked out before Devin nailed the standing moonsault as Devin is going up top." Mauro said before Devin nailed one of his finishers which was a diving crossbody to Trent.

"What a Diving Crossbody by Devin Hartman." Mauro said before the ref went for the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Trent kicked out again.

"And again! Trent kicked out at two!" Mauro said before Devin was setting up for the Flip Piledriver.

"This is it, Trent is getting up as Devin is setting up for the Flip Piledriver which will ultimately and hopefully get him to win the TDW Intercontinental Championship." Mauro said before Devin kicked Trent in the gut, then attempted the move but Trent countered it into a backbody drop.

"Trent countered the Flip Piledriver with a back body drop and now he is preparing for the kill." Mauro said before Trent nailed "Guitar Solo" to Devin.

"Guitar Solo! This has to be it!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Devin kicked out.

"My God! My god these two men will not give up in this championship match!" Mauro said as the crowd at the TSB Bank Arena gave both men a standing ovation.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chanted as Devin nailed another Reverse Frankensteiner before nailing the Flip Piledriver.

"DEVIN! WITH A REVERSE FRANKENSTEINER AND A FLIP PILEDRIVER!" Mauro shouted before the referee began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Trent kicked out again.

"MAMMA MIA! TRENT HART MUST HAVE A LOT OF HEART NO PUN INTENDED! AS THE REASON FOR TO KEEP GOING IN THIS MATCH!" Mauro shouted as the crowd kept cheering.

"FIGHT FOREVER!" They chanted as Trent and Devin got up and they grappled and wrestled until Devin nailed a Victory Roll pin.

"VICTORY ROLL!" Mauro shouted before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted and the crowd just blew the roof.

"UNBELIEVABLE! WE HAVE A NEW TDW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!" Mauro shouted as Devin won the match, and the TDW Intercontinental Championship.

"Your winner...and new TDW Intercontinental Champion! Devin Hartman!" Justin Roberts announced as he and Carrie Smith celebrated in the ring while Trent looked on disappointed.

"Trent disappointed that he lost the belt to an incredible competitor in Devin Hartman." Mauro said before Trent gave the belt to Devin and they hugged and shook hands, then the crowd gave Devin and Trent a standing ovation before Trent and Gwen left the ring to let Devin and Carrie celebrate.

"What a celebration by Devin and Carrie!" Mauro said as Devin had a microphone.

"Wow! My god! I feel like a million dollars right now!" Devin said as the crowd cheered.

"I got the gold, my best friend my best babe wrapped in one in Carrie Smith, and I faced one hell of a wrestler in Trent Hart, congratulations on an amazing match." Devin said as the crowd cheered.

"I will never forget this for the rest of my life." Devin said before the crowd cheered again.

"Carrie, sweetie...I love you with all my heart as I want to do something special right now." Devin said as he went to the announcer's table.

"What is he doing?" Mauro said before Devin grabbed a small box, then got down on one knee.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?!" Mauro said as he pulled out a 18 karat diamond engagement wedding ring.

"Oh My God! He is proposing." Mauro said as Devin began to speak once more.

"Carrie Kristin Smith, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world, You risked the million dollars to save my life after I fell off the cliff during the race back in 2015, and you are my childhood best friend and my girlfriend, plus I wanted to ask you this for a really long time. Carrie... will you... marry me?" Devin asked Carrie who then blushed and started to cry real tears of happiness before she began to speak into the microphone.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Carrie said before the crowd roared once again.

"They are engaged as of right now!" Mauro said as they shared a kiss, and a hug before they left the ring and headed backstage.

"We will be right back with Duncan vs. Jushin "Thunder" Liger and Ultimo Dragon in a 2 on 1 handicap elimination match." Mauro announced as the camera faded to black.

 **DAMN! WHAT A MATCH! WHAT A PROPOSAL! DUNCAN AGAINST JUSHIN "THUNDER" LIGER AND ULTIMO DRAGON!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. DuncScar vs Ultimo Dragon and Liger

Duncan and Scarlett vs. Ultimo Dragon and Jushin "Thunder" Liger

 **Summary: Originally it was a handicap match, then a Handicap Elimination Match, and I forgot tha I changed my mind that I made it a Tag Team Match just until now. I apologize for that. Anyway, it is now a Tag Team Match between Duncan Brooks, and his girlfriend Scarlett McGrady, as they face off against Jushin "Thunder" Liger and Ultimo Dragon in a tag team match!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence, and Language. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back and Daniel King has an announcement." Mauro said before the camera went to his office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a few days ago I made the match a tag team match but somehow it was still ordered to be a handicap match, I want to apologize in advance to everyone not only to our audience here in New Zealand, and to our worldwide audience, I also want to apologize to our employees as well for this error." Daniel said before the camera went back to Mauro.

"Well, accidents happen, it's not the end of the world. Anyway on with the match." Mauro said as "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace began to play before Duncan and Scarlett came out to boos and the bell rang.

"The following contest was a handicap match is now a tag team match set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring... introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada representing "The Empire" weighing in at 218 Pounds... he is "The Lone Wolf" Duncan Brooks! Introducing his tag team partner... from Edmonton, Alberta Canada... she is Scarlett McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced before they got into the ring.

"Duncan and Scarlett are square to face off against two of the most famous Luchadores in history." Mauro said before "Separados" by Luis Miguel began to play as Ultimo Dragon came out first.

"Their opponents first, from Nagoya Japan, weighing in at 185 Pounds... Ultimo Dragon!" Justin Roberts announced before Ultimo was at the entrance ramp and his music stopped as "Ikari no Jyushin" by Yumi Hiroki began to play as Jushin "Thunder" Liger came out to cheers.

"His tag team partner, from Tokyo, Japan...weighing in at 209 pounds... Jushin "Thunder" Liger!" Justin Roberts announced as they entered the ring then Ultimo Dragon and Duncan began the match for their respective teams as the bell rang.

"Here we go." Mauro said as Duncan and Ultimo grappled for position before Ultimo won the advantage before nailing a legsweep takedown before goinf for the cover quickly then Duncan kicked out quickly, then Ultimo nailed a Snap Suplex, then applied the half Boston Crab before Duncan reached the ropes then Ultimo nailed a Dragon Suplex to Duncan before he pinned Duncan.

"1..." The ref counted before Duncan kicked out before he nailed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, two knee drops to his face, and a German Suplex.

"What a quick war between Ultimo and Duncan so far." Mauro said as Duncan tagged in Scarlett then Ultimo tagged Jushin "Thunder" Liger before they began to hammer away with rights, lefts, and kicks, before Scarlett nailed an Exploder Suplex.

"Scarlett nailed an Exploder Suplex to the 11 time former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion!" Mauro said before Scarlett applied the Fujiwara Armbar to Jushin Liger for 20 seconds until Jushin countered it with the Shotei.

"SHOTEI BY LIGER!" Mauro said as Jushin then went up top and nailed "Shooting Star Press" to Scarlett.

"Shooting Star Press by Jushin Liger, this could be it!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...2..." The red counted before Scarlett counted as she tagged in Duncan who nailed a tackle to Jushin, and Ultimo before Duncan nailed a Low Blow to Jushin and the crowd booed.

"OH COME ON!" Mauro shouted before he nailed "Bloody Sunday" to Jushin "Thunder" Liger, then Ultimo got into the ring then Scarlett nailed Scarlett Driver.

"Duncan and Scarlett nailed their finishers to Jushin Liger and Ultimo Dragon! This has to be it!" Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Duncan and Scarlett won the match with dominance and dirty tactics.

"Here are your winners... Duncan Brooks and Scarlett McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The Empire has finally scored a victory in this battle but will they win in tonight's main event. DJ or Alejandro in tonight's TDW World Heavyweight Championship match which is next. But first...Daniel King with another announcement." Mauro said before Daniel King was in his office again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this upcoming Friday night we are starting out first ever US Tour with the in-ring debut of "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam as she faces Taylor Ford, but that is not all...The Surfers are facing off against Road Dogg Jesse James, and "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn also known as The New Age Outlaws for the TDW Tag Team Championship in a Tag Team Elimination Deathmatch, then one half of the new TDW Women's Tag Team Champions Gwen Hart challenges Dawn for the TDW Women's Championship inside of Hell in a Cell!" Daniel King announced as the crowd roared.

"MY GOD! HELL IN A CELL!" Mauro shouted.

"Next, we have Jacques Grenier vs. Noah Helton vs. Tyler Helms in a three way dance to determine the #1 Contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, then we have Bridgette Thompson competing against Sugar West, Izzy Van Laningham, Zoey Brown, and Dakota Milton face off against Scarlett McGrady, Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley, then finally in our main event... the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Devon Joseph teaming up wth Ennui Wilson in a tag team match against Alejandro Burromuerto and Lightning Jackson. But there's a catch... we are going to NRG Stadium at Houston, Texas." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! Houston Texas! We'll be right back with our main event." Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	10. DJ vs Alejandro

DJ vs. Alejandro

 **Summary: This is the main event of TDW's Fall Brawl for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as it is Devon Joseph vs. Alejandro Burromuerto for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and if Alejandro loses, he will never get the chance to wrestle for the championship again for as long as DJ is the TDW World Heavyweight Champion. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language.**

"We are back, and it is now time for the main event of Fall Brawl as it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship before we go to our main event, we interrupt this program to bring to you a special training montage which occurred last night at the TDW Performance which is next door to the TDW Arena, now let's go to that training montage." Mauro said as the camera cut to the previous night where Shawn Michaels, Steven Borden aka Sting, Bret "Hitman" Hart, and Mark Callaway also known as 'The Undertaker' were there for guidance with Ali Moonbeam as she excited but also nervous at the same time as she was walking down to the ring with Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Sting, and The Undertaker followed suit as the crowd cheered because they were watching the segment.

"God... this is so cool!" Ali said to the four guys.

"Well Ali, I know you are excited but you to be calm, cool, and collective." Mark Callaway aka Undertaker said to Ali.

"Yes sir." Ali said to Mark.

" So Ali, you ready for this? This is gonna be your first time in the ring.

"Bret, I've been in the ring for Ali's Pit." Ali said to Bret.

"What Bret means that you're gonna actually wrestle for the very first time tonight in order to prepare for your debut match next Friday Night." Sting said to Ali.

"Right. Do you know where it's gonna be at?" Ali asked.

"Not yet. None of us know." Sting answered her.

"Okay, but any of you know who my trainer will be?" Ali asked the four guys.

"I am." A female said as she arrived and it was none other than WWE Hall-of-Famer and 7-times Women's Champion, Trish Stratus.

"Trish... Stratus...?" Ali asked her.

"That's me." Trish answered Ali.

"How are you doing Ali?" Trish asked Ali.

"I am... so excited... but I am also very nervous." Ali answered Trish.

"Don't be nervous Ali. I promise to go easy but it will sting at first okay?" Trish responded back before she asked her.

"Okay Trish."Ali answered before she turned her attention to the guys.

"Wish me good luck you guys." Ali said to them.

"Good luck!" The four guys said as Ali and Trish got into the ring.

"Okay you got your ring gear and you are ready to go." Trish said to Ali as she put her knee pad up.

"Of course. I'm kinda nervous." Ali told Trish.

"It'll be okay. Now we're gonna grapple and I'm gonna perform a simple arm drag ready?" Trish told Ali and asked her also.

"Yes." Ali answered Trish Stratus.

"1...2...3 go!" Trish said as they grappled in a collar and elbow tie up as Trish nailed an Arm Drag to Ali.

"Ah!" Ali screamed softly as it stung her a bit.

"You okay?" Trish asked Ali.

"Uh-huh." Ali answered her.

"Stings a bit doesn't it?" Trish asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered her as well.

"Welcome to the world of being a Professional Wrestler."

"Thanks." Ali said back.

"You're welcome." Trish said to Ali.

"Now you do it on me." Trish said to Ali also.

"Ready?" Trish asked her.

"Yeah!" Ali answered.

"One...two... three." Trish counted before Ali threw Trish as she nailed an Arm Drag with quick pace.

"Whoa!" Trish screamed as she landed on the canvas on her back in surprise as she was also shocked and impressed as The Undertaker, Sting, Shawn Michaels, and Bret Hart were also impressed as Ali giggled like a little girl.

"I did it! I did it!" Ali said.

"Wow...!" Bret Hart said.

"Such speed...!" Shawn said also.

"Impressive quickness...!" Sting said also.

"Fastest learner I have ever seen, wrestling must be in her blood, I've seen her in the locker room every year during WrestleMania, she was always the funnest fan in the locker room, and she watched wrestling all of her life." Mark Callaway aka Undertaker said as well.

"Holy cow!" Shawn, Bret, and Sting said as Trish drank some water.

"Very good Ali." Trish said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said to her.

"Now, I think we should move on." Trish said before she nailed a bodyslam to Ali, then Ali did it back, then Trish irish-whipped Ali into the corner before Ali did it to Trish, then Ali nailed a Back-to-Belly Suplex, then she nailed a Sleeper Suplex, Cobra Clutch Suplex, and a Crossface Chickenwing Suplex before she nailed a three German Suplexes to Trish before she nailed a Crucifix Cutter, then a Fireman's Carry Cutter, then an Airplane Spin until she nailed a snapmare takedown then a dropkick.

"Whoa!" The guys said as Trish was impressed, as she was also sweaty and a bit worn out as she got up.

"You okay?" Ali asked Trish.

"Yeah, I'm okay...it just stings a bit that's all." Trish answered Ali.

"Wow! I am very impressed, now we're gonna work on some chain wrestling." Trish said as they worked on it a bit until Trish was about to nail "Stratusfaction" but Ali countered it then she nailed a Jumping DDT then was ready as she applied the sleeper.

"Whoa!" The four guys said as Ali applied it with such force

"AHHH!" Trish screamed before she tapped out as Ali let go.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Ali said to her.

"You're good." Trish said to Ali.

"So, Trish, Bret, Taker, Shawn, and Stinger? I want your thoughts and do you think I'm ready?" Ali asked them.

"That was so awesome!" Trish answered Ali before she turned her focus to the four dudes.

"Guys?" Trish asked them.

"Awesome indeed." Sting answered Trish.

"That was one of the best things I've seen in the squared circle I've ever seen." Bret said to her.

"My goddaughter is a natural." Shawn said to Trish also.

"She is a natural." Undertaker said to Trish as well.

"Do you think she's ready?" Trish asked them.

"Hell yeah!" They answered her.

"You hear that Ali? We all think you are ready!" Trish said to Ali.

"Really...?" Ali asked.

"Yes. We all think you are ready!" Trish, Undertaker, Sting, Bret, and Shawn answered Ali.

"Yay!" Ali cheered as she began to celebrate in the ring.

"I'M READY! I'M READY!" Ali shouted as she ran around the ring until she got out of the ring.

"So, all you have to do for the next few days is keep training, and get plenty of rest." Bret said to Ali.

"Promise!" Ali said as the video segment finished with Mauro Ranallo looking surprised.

"Wow! I am stunned, she is amazing!" Mauro said.

"We have Funaki with the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Devon "DJ" Joseph." Mauro said as the camera was with Funaki and DJ.

"Thank you Mauro, I am here with the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Devon Joseph, and DJ... I only have one question and that is what will your plan be to retain the TDW World Heavyweight Championship?" Funaki asked DJ.

"Well Funaki, my plan is simple. Work hard, wrestle harder, be strong, and hope to come out on top." DJ said to Funaki.

"Thank you DJ." Funaki said as DJ left.

"Please welcome Ali Moonbeam who had one heck of a showing in that training demonstration just shown a few minutes ago and Ali, how did you feel when you found out when you found out that you're debut will be in front of your hometown of Houston Texas?" Funaki said and asked her.

"I-I am excited to come home and wrestle my very first ever match in front of more than 70,000 where JBL ended his career, where the greatest WrestleMania of all time happened, in my hometown of Houston Texas and it's going to be a fantastic honor to start my wrestling career with a win over Taylor Ford of The Popular Girls and show off what this Rowdy Girl can do!" Ali said as the crowd cheered.

"Mauro back to you." Funaki said as the camera went back to Mauro.

"It is main event time!" Mauro said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is our main event of the evening...!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"The contest is set for one-fall and it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, if Alejandro loses tonight...he will never get another opportunity at the TDW World Heavyweight Championship again." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared loudly before "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica began to play as Alejandro came out with eather who was now wearing a hat and the crowd was booing him while Alejandro and Heather kept walking down the aisle.

"Sinead O'Connor." The crowd chanted as they were making fun of Heather's baldness.

"The crowd is making fun of Heather for being bald because she lost a hair vs. hair no holds barred match for the TDW Women's Championship to Dawn Menzel earlier tonight thanks to the assist of Ali Moonbeam." Mauro said before Alejandro and Heather got into the ring, then his music stopped playing as "Gin & Juice" by Snoop Dogg began to play and the crowd roared.

"Here comes the TDW World Heavyweight Champion!" Mauro shouted before he DJ came out to the loud crowd as he walked down the aisle and got into the ring, then his music stopped.

"Introducing first, the challenger... accompanied to the ring by Heather Clarkson, from Barcelona, Spain...weighing in at 245 Pounds... he is "El Diablo", and the leader of "The Empire" he is Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed him very loudly until the booing died down.

"From Kingston, Jamaica, weighing in at 310 Pounds he is the current TDW World Heavyweight Champion, he is Devon Joseph also known as DJ!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"DJ!" The crowd chanted loudly as DJ gave the belt to the referee.

"This match is what our business is all about, the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship." Mauro said as the bell sounded.

"Here we go, this match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship is now underway." Mauri said as DJ and Alejandro grappled in the collar and elbow tie up to start the match until Alejandro irish whipped DJ to the corner before he nailed DJ with an Arm Trapped Neckbreaker.

"What a neckbreaker by Alejandro." Mauro said before he nailed a dropdown neckbreaker.

"And another one by "El Diablo" as he now begins to focus on decimating the champion." Mauro said befor kne began to nail several elbow drops before DJ started to get up and Alejandro nailed a Superkick to DJ's head.

"Superkick right to the head of DJ! He could put DJ away early." Mauro said before the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted before DJ powered out.

"DJ powered out early and here comes the champion!" Mauro said as DJ then irish whipped Alejandro into the ropes and then nailed a Tilt-a-Whirl backbreaker, then he nailed several rolling Belly-to-Belly Suplexes as he was now rolling along as he nailed elbows to Alejandro's face, then nailed a Leg Drop before he even nailed a Yokosuka Cutter and the crowd was loving it.

"What a series of moves by DJ!" Mauro said before he nailed some Shoulder Block tackles, a meathook clothesline, and two spinebusters, before he was going for the kill.

"DJ is gonna go for the win right now, with his finisher... the Chokeslam!" Mauro said as DJ grabbed Alejandro and attempted to nail it but Alejandro countered with a DDT.

"El Diablo countered with a DDT!" Mauro shouted as the crowd was surprised.

"Holy shit!" The crowd chanted before Alejandro got up as he was ready to nail "El Santo Grail", then he nailed it as the crowd booed Alejandro.

"El Diablo nailed El Santo Grail! He could be the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion right now!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before DJ powered out and the crowd cheered.

"DJ is up and he is ready to fight back!" Mauro said before he nailed several big boots before he nailed not one...not two... but three chokeslams.

"DJ HAS NAILED THREE CHOKESLAMS! THIS HAS TO BE IT!" Mauro shouted as Heather was screaming.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Heather pulled the referee out of the ring.

"OH COME ON! HEATHER CLARKSON PULLING THE REFEREE OUT OF THE RING!" Mauro shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" The referee said as he ejected Heather from the match and the crowd cheered.

"GOOD! HEATHER SHOULDN'T EVEN BE OUT HERE!" Mauro said as Alejandro had something in his hands as it was brass knuckles.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME! MAMMA MIA! ALEJANDRO HAS CHEATED BY USING BRASS KNUCKLES IN ORDER TO WIN!" Mauro said as Alejandro pinned DJ for the win as the ref looked at Alejandro who pinned DJ in the middle of the ring.

"1...!" The ref started the count.

"NO!"

"2...!" The ref counted again.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Mauro shouted before the ref began to count again but DJ powered out again and the crowd roared once more.

"OH YEAH! DJ HAS POWERED OUT AGAIN!" Mauro said while DJ nailed another big boot then another Chokeslam.

"BIG BOOT! AND ANOTHER CHOKESLAM!" Mauro said before the ref began to count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted until the lights were turned off.

"What the hell?! The lights are out!" Mauro shouted.

"What is going on!" Mauro shouted as the lights were turned on, and then the lights were turned on and the referee was knocked out as Alejandro was up, and Heather was back in the ring with two masked men in the ring as those three called in the rest of The Empire.

"Here comes the Rest of The Empire, Tom Williams, Duncan Brooks, Lightning Jackson, Jacques Grenier and Chris McLean came in as they began to beat the holy crap out of DJ.

"SAME OLD SHIT!" The crowd chanted while The Empire kept attacking.

"This is a 4 on one mugging!" Mauro said as Alejandro grabbed a microphone.

"I will become the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion, thanks to my Empire!" Alejandro said as the four dudes grabbed DJ and held him while the masked man nailed several karate kicks to his head.

"Wait a second, those karate kicks!" Mauro said before The Empire tossed DJ to the other masked man as he began giving DJ several German Suplexes as he was taking him on a trip to Suplex City like a certain wrestler would do.

"And those Suplexes... Oh No! NO! NOT POSSIBLE!" Mauro shouted as the second masked man kept suplexing away while the first masked man took off his mask revealing himself to be Eric Bischoff to the crowd's disdain and shock.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS ERIC BISCHOFF! HE IS BACK IN TDW! WHATA THE HELL IS HE DOING BACK IN TDW?!" Mauro shouted while Alejandro gave Eric the microphone.

"I am here because I am the newest president of TDW and last night... I just got the hottest free agent in all of wrestling." Eric said before the other masked man stopped as he took off his mask revealing to be none other than Brock Lesnar as the crowd began to boo very loudly.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! "THE BEAST" BROCK LESNAR IS HERE IN TDW! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Mauro said before he nailed an F5 to DJ before he left the ring as Eric left the ring also as the referee woke up as Heather and everyone else left the ring by the time the referee woke up.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Mauro shouted as the ref began to count.

"1...2...!" The ref counted before DJ kicked out again and the crowd roared once more.

"MAMMA MIA! DJ HAS KICKED OUT ONCE MORE! BUT WILL HE HAVE ENOUGH WILL POWER TO WIN!" Mauro shouted as DJ nailed Alejandro with another chokeslam and pinned Alejandro again.

"1...2...3!" The ref ounted as DJ finally won the match, as he's still the TDW World Heavyweght Champion.

"Your winner and still the TDW World Heavyweight Champion, Devon Joseph also known as DJ!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a match! See you all in Houston on Friday night!" Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **DAMN! WHAT A MATCH!**

 **1\. Ali Moonbeam vs. Taylor Ford**

 **2\. The Surfers vs. The New Age Outlaws (Tag Team Elimination Deathmatch for the TDW Tag Team Championship)**

 **3\. Gwen Hart vs. Dawn Menzel (TDW Women's Championship in a Hell in a Cell Match)**

 **4\. Jacques Grenier vs. Noah Helton vs. Tyler Helms (3-way dance to determine #1 Contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship at Halloween Hell)**

 **5\. Bridgette vs. Sugar**

 **6\. Izzy, Zoey, Dakota vs. Katie, Sadie, and Scarlett**

 **7\. DJ and Ennui vs. Alejandro and Lightning Jackson**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
